


Smooth operator

by Bluespirit



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Williams: smooth operator</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth operator

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Just a teeny, tiny scene that popped into my head & made me smile.*g*  
> 2\. Thanks to the always wonderful Lantean_drift for audiencing.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction and is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

Danny yawned loudly, stretching his arms elaborately above his head, and then settled back against the cushions, one arm dropping in a completely random and casual way across the back of the couch.

He saw Steve’s gaze flick from the game on the TV to the spot where Danny’s hand now lay within touching distance of his shoulder. There was a sudden, still pause – and Danny absolutely did not hold his breath – and then Steve’s mouth slid into a slow smile. “You puttin’ the moves on me, Danno?”

“What? No!” He was. He just hadn’t thought that Commander Oblivious would catch on so fast. “What are you even talking about, you ginormous goof, with the moves? Sheesh… Let me tell you something, my friend. If I was putting the moves on you, you’d know all about it.” Though Steve totally hadn’t the twenty seven other times that Danny had tried, and they’d been some damn good moves, too. Possibly his best. “I have moves like you wouldn’t believe, babe. I am the undisputed King of the Moves, world title holder, undefeated.” Okay, so that was probably the lamest thing he’d ever said, but he was panicking – and what had he even been thinking? He should have left it alone. It was just a crush. He could deal. Maybe he could plead temporary insanity or something. Too much sun? “My moves have moves – that’s how good I am.” What the actual fuck? “Oh yeah. Cool Moves Williams they called me back in Jersey.” Dear God, what the hell was wrong with him? Shut up, shut up!

“Cool Moves Williams?” And now Steve was laughing. The bastard. “Seriously?” But his eyes were fixed on Danny’s mouth, and oh, hey. Really?

Danny grinned because – _finally_. “Oh, you’d better believe it, babe.” He dropped his hand to Steve’s shoulder and hauled him in. “Moves, he says. I’ll move you.” Which didn’t even make any sense, but Steve’s lips were soft and sweet and opened so prettily that it really didn’t matter…


End file.
